


Come With Me If You Want To Live

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip stared stunned at the petite, strangely familiar, woman standing above them with storm-grey eyes and long chestnut hair.She offered him her hand, “Come with me if you want to live.”
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the latest Terminator movie and wanted to do a LOT version.  
> This is what appeared from my original thoughts.  
> More will be coming.  
> Enjoy

Taking a sip of his coffee, Rip Hunter tried to relax and enjoy the sunshine. This was the first time he had been able to take Jonas for a Sunday afternoon in the park in almost two months. The little boy had instantly run to the swings, his favourite thing within the park, the moment they reached them. Rip sat with his coffee, Jonas’ juice and their pastries to watch his six-year-old enjoying himself. Jonas laughed as he swung higher and Rip winced slightly, trying not to call out to his son to be careful. He knew he was sometimes an overanxious parent, but Jonas was his entire world and Rip lived with this strange underlying feeling that one day his baby boy would be snatched away from him.

It had been suggested by their neighbour Sara, several times, that Miranda walking out on them three years ago was the cause of his anxieties.

He was reluctantly in agreement with her.

“Daddy,” Jonas ran over, “Did you see how high I went?”

Rip smiled crouching down to hug his son, “I did. You were flying to the moon.”

Jonas grinned.

“How about we go for a walk,” Rip suggested, “And we can pick up some cakes to take to dinner at Sara’s.”

“Chocolate cupcakes?” Jonas asked.

Laughing Rip nodded, “Definitely, even though I know they’re your favourites.”

“Sara loves chocolate too,” Jonas replied matter-of-factly, “She told me.”

Taking his son’s hand, they started walking. Rip knew he had to make sure work didn’t take over again. These days were the best thing in the world.

“Daddy,” Jonas’ voice brought him out of his musing, “Look at that man. He looks like he could be in Star Wars.”

Following his son’s finger Rip saw a man wearing armour out of a sci-fi show marching through the park scanning the area. The man suddenly spotted them and pulled a gun out running forward.

Rip grabbed Jonas, yanking him up into his arms and started to run hearing screams behind him. Running with the crowds, Rip dodged trying to find safety. A dog appeared suddenly beneath his feet tripping him. Falling Rip managed to turn so he didn’t land on top of Jonas, turning to get up he tried to push the boy behind him when the man appeared above them.

“Please,” Rip begged, trying to keep Jonas hidden “Don’t hurt my son. Please.”

The man said nothing simply aiming his weapon at them, but before he could fire something slammed into him throwing him into a tree where he was surrounded by a green light which seemed to freeze him. Rip stared stunned at the petite, strangely familiar, woman standing above them with storm-grey eyes and long chestnut hair.

She offered him her hand, “Come with me if you want to live.”

Rip stared at the woman bewildered.

She sighed in frustration, “That will not hold him. Captain…Rip, if you want to protect Jonas then you must come with me. Now.”

Although completely confused, the words ‘protect Jonas’ filtered through and Rip pulled himself off the ground. Lifting Jonas into his arms again he followed the woman, not sure why he was trusting her, but he knew he could. She led him to a car, stopping him placing Jonas in the backseat.

“You must hold him,” she said, “Just in case we have to leave the car quickly.

Following her instruction, Rip sat Jonas on his lap and pulled the seatbelt over them, holding his son tightly as the woman sped away.

“Daddy?” Jonas cried.

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, hoping he was right wincing at the reckless way this insane unknown woman was driving.

“I’m afraid it’s not,” the woman spoke up, “Chronos is after Jonas and unless I find a way to protect him…”

When she trailed off Rip felt ice fill him and he gripped his scared son closer.

“Okay,” Rip snapped, “Who the hell are you, and what is going on?”

She sighed, “I had hoped you would know me when we met once more, Captain but I see they managed to suppress your memories quite successfully.”

“What?”

“My name is Gideon,” she introduced herself, “I am here to protect him. And you.”

Rip shook his head, “From who? From what? Who is trying to hurt my son?”

Gideon sighed, “The Time Masters.”

*********************************************

_Miranda giggled as Rip kissed along her neck._

_“I have missed you,” he murmured, arms tightening around Miranda before kissing her properly._

_She sighed when they parted, “I missed you too, but we can’t do this here.”_

_Looking around the corridor, Rip shrugged, “There’s no one here. They’re all at the Council Chambers.”_

_“Where we’re meant to be,” Miranda scolded him, shaking her head at his mischievous grin, “You are incorrigible.”_

_Rip kissed her again, his hand sliding through her hair pulling her close._

_Miranda pulled back, “Rip, we have to go now.”_

_Reluctantly he released her, “Fine. You might want to fix yourself.”_

_Shaking her head in annoyance Miranda straightened her uniform, fixing her hair before she turned and started for the council chambers, Rip watched her walk away for a moment before he jogged to catch up with her._

_“Please tell me you two were not arguing again?” Druce demanded when he watched them walk through the corridor together, “Honestly, you’re supposed to be adults now.”_

_“Simply a spirited discussion, sir,” Rip replied lightly._

_Druce rolled his eyes, “Join your colleagues. The graduation ceremony is about to begin.”_

_Miranda nodded smartly and walked to her spot, leaving Rip to follow on behind. They stood side by side as the newest class of Time Masters graduated and were given ships of their own._

_Rip smiled when he felt Miranda’s fingers gently brush against his, her eyes not moving from the scene in front of them._

_Finally, it was over. When they were dismissed Rip headed back to his quarters within the base, it was expected that all the Captains able to attend the ceremony remained at the Vanishing Point to celebrate with those who had newly joined their ranks._

_All Rip knew was that it was a chance to get to spend some time with Miranda, which he didn’t get enough of. It also made it much easier to sneak into her room, rather than trying to get her onto the Waverider or him onto the Astraea._

_“Rip,” Miranda sighed softly as they lay cuddled up together in her bed, “I need to tell you something.”_

_“Is something wrong?” he murmured, already half asleep completely relaxed in the arms of the woman he loved._

_She hesitated, “Not wrong but…”_

_“But?”_

_Before she could answer the door opened and Druce appeared making them jump._

_“You have no idea how disappointed I am in both of you,” he stated coldly, “Get dressed. And report to my office.”_

_Turning he left the room, the door closing behind him leaving them alone once more._

_“Rip,” Miranda said, “I need to tell you something before Druce separates us forever.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Rip whispered as he pulled on his uniform, “We’ll find a way.”_

_She shook her head, “We broke the biggest rule there is. You and I both know they’re never going to allow us to be near one another ever again.”_

_Rip caught her hand, “Miranda, don’t say that. We will work this out, find a way to sync our missions…”_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Staring at her Rip asked, “Are you sure?”_

_She nodded, letting out a gasp of surprise when Rip wrapped her in his arms._

_“We’re going to have a baby,” Rip breathed, “That’s incredible.” He held on to her tightly before he pulled back, “Oh God, what do we do?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“I am so disappointed in both of you,” Druce stated as he sat at his desk with them standing before him, “You were chosen to have a higher calling, to protect time itself but instead you gave in to your base instincts. Now I have to do something I don’t want to do.”_

_“Sir,” Miranda said softly._

_“Captain Coburn, I have not given you permission to speak,” Druce snapped._

_Miranda winced, “I know, sir but there is something you need to know before you pass down our sentence.”_

_Druce nodded, “Alright, continue.”_

_“I’m three months pregnant,” Miranda told him, “And I will not do anything or allow anyone to harm my child. Our child.”_

_“Nor will I,” Rip added, resting his hand on her arm._

_Druce stared at them for several minutes in silence, Rip forced himself not to move or look at Miranda while they waited._

_“With this information,” Druce finally said, “Miranda, we shall ensure that you are sent somewhere with proper medical facilities for your child but that will be the last contact you have with us.”_

_Rip saw the fear that covered Miranda’s face at this announcement. She had been taken in by the Time Masters as a baby and did not know anything else._

_“No, Sir,” Rip spoke up before Miranda could say anything, “Captain Coburn will not leave.”_

_“Rip…” Miranda and Druce said in unison._

_He cut them off, “I will take responsibility for our child.”_

_“Captain Hunter,” Druce stated sharply, “This is not your decision.”_

_“It is,” Rip argued, “The child is mine as well, not to mention Miranda graduated higher than I did, she has more commendations than I do, so is the logical choice to remain.”_

_“Rip,” she whispered._

_He turned to her, “I know how to live outside of all this, you don’t,” turning back to Druce, Rip stated, “This is our decision.”_

_The older Time Master stared at him, Rip held himself rigid and didn’t blink which was the hardest thing in the world. From the age of ten when Druce had saved his life, Rip looked up to him and wanted to do nothing more than make him proud. Now, all he cared about was Miranda and his child. And he would fight even the man who had been Rip’s father-figure from the moment they’d met._

_Finally, Druce nodded, “Agreed. Once Captain Coburn has the child then you will take it and leave.”_

*********************************************

Checking for any sign she was being followed Gideon glanced at the man sitting at her side holding his son. Both looked confused and scared. It had been so long since she had seen them and hated that this was how she was reunited with her Captain.

“We need to lay low for a few hours,” Gideon said, “Unfortunately I don’t know the city well enough in this time. Do you know a safe place?”

“Home,” Rip replied sharply.

Gideon winced, “No. Your apartment was sorted by the Time Masters, they know where it is.”

“Daddy, Sara can help,” Jonas whispered.

“Sara?” Gideon asked intrigued, wanting to ask who this woman was and what place she had in their lives.

“She’s our neighbour,” Rip explained.

Gideon shook her head, “They will have all information on the people in the building when they placed you in it.”

“She only moved in eight months ago,” Rip said, “We’ve been there three years. Would they know about her?”

Musing Gideon replied, “Doubtful they would, but we still cannot return to your building.”

“She’s at work,” Jonas said, speaking to his dad only.

Rip looked at her, “I trust Sara. Much more than I do you. She works at Dale’s Gym, it’s three blocks from here. We’re going there.”

Annoyed that she still felt compelled to follow his orders, Gideon nodded, “Fine. We’ll go there.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rip carried Jonas into the gym, despite him asking to be put back down. Gideon was at his side, looking around watching for threats.

“Hey,” Sara appeared, a towel around her neck, “What are you guys doing here?”

Finally allowing Jonas down Rip shrugged, “I’m not quite sure.”

Sara wrapped her arm around Jonas who hugged her, “What?”

“Can you watch Jonas for a few minutes?” Rip asked Sara before looking at Gideon, “We need to talk.”

Gideon frowned, “Jonas should not be left unprotected.”

“Sara can look after him,” Rip stated.

Before he could stop her Gideon walked to Sara, quickly scanned her and focussed on the lanyard around her neck.

“Sara Lance,” Gideon read the name and tilted her head in thought, “Daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, sister of Laurel Lance otherwise known as Black Canary. Trained by the League of Assassins and assisted the Arrow in saving Star City.”

“What?” was all Rip could think to say. He knew Sara was a martial arts expert but assassin?

“She can protect him,” Gideon nodded before turning to Rip, “That will allow us to talk.”

Rip looked at Sara who was looking as bemused as he was.

“Use the main office,” Sara said after a second, “I’ll take Jonas to the staff room for a snack.”

Gideon watched Rip pace in front of her for several minutes giving him the time to focus his thoughts.

“Alright,” Rip finally stopped and turned to her, “I want to know, right now what the hell is going on, who are you, who is after my son and why?”

Moving to him, Gideon took a hold of his hands, “My dearest Captain, I have missed you so much and I am sorry.”

“Why do you keep calling me Captain?” he pulled away from her.

“Because you are Captain Rip Hunter,” Gideon stated before shrugging, “At least, you were. I know you do not remember but you were raised to be a Time Master. And you were one of the best, feared by Time Pirates while you saved so many, keeping the timeline intact.”

He took a seat, confusion covering his face while Gideon continued, “But then you broke their cardinal rule.”

“Which was?” Rip demanded.

Gideon smiled, “You fell in love. With an amazing woman, another Captain by the name of Miranda Coburn.”

Surprise filled Rip’s eyes.

“For a long time, you managed to keep this secret,” Gideon continued, “With my assistance of course. Unfortunately, one day you were not careful enough and the Council caught you both.” She sighed sadly, “By this time Miranda was pregnant. You made an agreement with the Time Masters that once Miranda had the baby then you would leave to raise the child, she would stay, and you would have no more contact with one another.”

Rip grimaced before asking, “Why did I leave?”

“Because Miranda was raised since near birth by them,” Gideon explained, “While you were only taken in at the age of ten. You knew how to survive outside of the structure which Miranda did not.”

Thoughtfully Rip mused, “Which is why I think she left us?”

Gideon winced, “Not exactly. You and Miranda couldn’t stay apart. And she wanted to be with her son, she loves you both so much. Three years ago, the Council caught you once more. They decided to wipe your memories and transplant you here.”

“And Miranda?”

At the whispered question, Gideon took his hand again, “She returned to working as a Time Master. Until three days ago.”

“What happened three days ago?”

“Miranda contacted me,” Gideon explained, “I don’t know how she learned of this, but the Time Masters discovered that they would be destroyed one day by Jonas. So, they have sent their best bounty hunter back here to kill him.”

Rip sat in silence for several minutes taking in all this information before he asked, “Why you?”

“I am Gideon,” she stated, “The AI for the Waverider, your ship and the only one you trusted to keep your secret.”

“AI?”

She shrugged and motioned to herself, “This is a cybernetic construct designed to allow me to assist my Captain outside the ship. You created it for me.”

“This can’t be real,” Rip shook his head.

“Captain, I wish I could give you the time to get your head around this,” Gideon said, “But the Waverider will be here shortly and we cannot remain still. Chronos will find us if we stay here.”

“The Waverider?” Rip asked.

Gideon nodded, “Your ship. Our ship. I could not leave her sitting in case Chronos realised I was here, so I sent her forward. We need to get to the rendezvous point.”

Dropping his head as he thought, Rip looked up as Gideon took his hands.

“Look in my eyes,” she whispered, “I am your Gideon, I protected you for many years. Let me protect you and Jonas. That is all I want to do.”

He nodded, they both turned when the door flew open and Sara marched in with Rip’s son at her side.

“Why did Jonas just tell me a strange man attacked you?”

Rip sat in the backseat of Sara’s car with Jonas in his lap again, Sara was in the passenger seat and Gideon was driving. Sara had listened to the explanation before she shrugged, noted she had heard stranger stories and told them she was helping.

Gideon tried to argue but Rip knew Sara, he trusted her and was glad to have her with them.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Jonas whispered, cuddling close to him.

Rip hugged his son gently kissing the top of his head, “Somewhere safe.”

“Will that man be there?”

Hugging him tighter Rip whispered, “That man will never get anywhere near you. I promise.”

“Where are we going?” Sara spoke up from the front seat.

“I have already explained this,” Gideon stated, annoyance in her voice, “We are going to get the Waverider.”

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Sara reminded her.

Gideon glanced at her briefly, “It shall once we get there.”

Sara fell silent, annoyance radiating from her which Rip could understand. He couldn’t put into words why he was trusting Gideon, but there was a part of him that knew she would protect them with every part of her.

Finally, they reached an empty piece of wasteland in Central City and Gideon parked the car.

“Well, this is safe,” Sara noted sarcastically, as she looked around the large open space.

Gideon shut the car door, took three steps forward and clicked her fingers. Rip gaped as a ship appeared before them.

“Welcome home, Captain,” Gideon said softly.

Rip took Jonas’ hand and started walking towards the vessel sitting there. An explosion threw him forward and he scrambled trying to stay on his feet, pulling Jonas close.

“Chronos has found us,” Gideon yelled, “Get into the ship, now.”

Rip scooped his son up and ran, Sara just behind him while Gideon fired a pistol at the man chasing them. Jonas was screaming in terror as Rip ran up the ramp into the ship, Sara following quickly before Gideon joined them and the door closed.

“Hold on,” Gideon called, just before the ship jerked.

Falling against the bulkhead, Rip held onto Jonas who was crying while clinging to him.

“Gideon?” he yelled.

“We’re almost out of range,” Gideon told him, “Just a few more seconds.”

Hugging Jonas tightly, Rip was relieved when the ship steadied, and Gideon started out the room.

“We need to get to the bridge,” she called back, “Follow me.”

Gideon ran through the corridors of the Waverider heading up to the bridge, knowing that Rip, Jonas and Sara were following her. She had to get them into the time stream so they could lose Chronos, giving them some time to work out how to retrieve Rip’s memories, try to track down Miranda and hopefully form a plan to protect Jonas.

“Take a seat and pull the restraint down,” Gideon told them.

Jonas tried to cling to Rip when he sat his son on one of the chairs. Gideon crouched down in front of the little boy and brushed his hair back.

“Jonas,” she whispered, “I know you’re scared but in a few minutes we’ll be safe. You have to sit nicely for a little bit, okay?” The little boy nodded, and Gideon pulled the restraint down before she kissed his forehead, “Good boy.”

Sliding into the pilot’s chair, Gideon sent them into the time stream and headed to a haven that Rip had used often in the past. Once they were there, she set the autopilot and released herself turning to them.

“We will be safe here for now,” Gideon said, “If you come with me, we can have something to eat and discuss our next step.”

*********************************************

Rip watched Sara and Jonas play a card game Gideon had produced, relieved that Sara was keeping the little boy focussed on something other than the strange things that had happened that day, including the fact they were on some kind of spaceship.

Sara glanced up and nodded they were fine, allowing Rip to slide away for a few minutes to have a look around.

Gideon said it was his ship. He would know if he had a ship, wouldn’t he? Walking slowly through the corridors Rip waited to recognise something anything but there was nothing. It was completely new to him.

“You do not know this place,” Gideon said softly before she appeared from a nearby room, “Do you?”

Rip shook his head, “I want to because if I do then hopefully, I will know something that will protect my son.”

“Captain,” Gideon breathed, moving to him, “I can teach you everything about this ship. Anything else, it’s inside you already. Your intuition is not taught, you are brilliant and time travel came completely naturally to you.”

“I wish I could believe you but,” he sighed, “Until a few hours ago none of this existed. I work as an IT engineer for Mercury Labs. I take my son to the park at the weekend and help him with his homework after school.”

She stayed silent just letting him speak, get everything off his chest.

“For the past three years, I believed my wife walked out on me because she couldn’t handle being a mother,” Rip shook his head, “And now, you appear and tell me I’m not who I thought I was, my wife didn’t leave me but stayed away to protect us and the people who apparently raised both of us want to murder our son.”

Gideon stepped forward and rested her hands on his arms, “Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?”

Shaking his head Rip smiled, “I’m guessing you didn’t let me away with anything.”

“I am here to assist my Captain,” Gideon stated sweetly, “And sometimes that means kicking him in the head when he is wallowing in self-pity.”

Chuckling softly Rip leaned back against the bulkhead and studied her for a moment.

“Can I ask you something?”

Gideon nodded, “Of course, that is why I am here.”

“If you are an AI,” Rip said hesitating for a moment before continuing when she nodded, “Why have the Time Masters not reprogrammed to follow another Captain?”

Gideon smiled, “Because they could not.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Many years ago, my former Captain and I stopped an attack by Time Pirates on the Vanishing Point,” she explained, “The Waverider and I were deemed irreparable. Until a boy found us,” she smiled, “He asked if he could repair my systems, to repair the ship and have it when he became a Captain.”

Rip shrugged, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Because,” Gideon said softly, “That boy was you.”

“Me?”

Gideon nodded, “When you repaired me, you slid little additions into my code that allowed me to learn, to grow beyond what I was supposed to be capable of, to become your AI alone. When you left originally, I was given to Miranda. But after they caught you both for the second time, the Time Masters did not wish to take the chance that I would take her to you again. They turned my beautiful ship into a training simulator.”

“What about your…” he grimaced before saying, “Body?”

“It is not something they know about,” she shrugged, “It was a secret project because we always said it would be easier if I had one.”

Rip nodded, “I can definitely attest to that. I would have lost Jonas if you hadn’t…”

“Captain,” Gideon touched his arm comfortingly, “Jonas is safe. He and Sara are currently having ice cream.”

“I need to know everything,” Rip said, “I need to know who I was and where Miranda is.”

Gideon nodded and led him towards the bridge again, “Of course, Captain. Come, there is a great deal to discuss.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in progress.  
> Enjoy

_Rip smiled watching his six-month-old son’s eyes closing, as he lay in his cot cuddling his rabbit. The toy had been a present from Miranda before she had to give him away. Or at least that’s what Rip’s mother had told him when she handed Rip his baby boy._

_When Mary found out about Miranda’s pregnancy, and Rip still had no idea how she discovered this information, but his mother had friends everywhere, Mary told Druce that Miranda would stay at the Refuge until the baby was born. Druce apparently tried to argue, and Rip would have loved to have seen that discussion, but Mary won._

_While Rip was kept at the Vanishing Point, Miranda was sent to the Refuge for the six months leading up to their baby’s birth._

_Shaking himself, Rip turned back to Jonas and covered him with a blanket now the little boy was fast asleep hugging his bunny._

_As much as he missed Miranda, Rip could never wish away the little boy laying in his cot. Jonas was everything to him. Leaning over Rip gently kissed his son’s head before he turned on the monitor and left the room._

_Now Jonas was having his nap, Rip took the opportunity to tidy up his small flat a little. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Rip frowned. He knew no one here so had no idea who would be at his door. Preparing himself to fight, Rip opened the door and stared at the woman standing there._

_“Miranda?”_

_For a brief moment they stared at one another before Rip pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly feeling Miranda wind her arms around him._

_“How did you find me?” Rip breathed, unable to let her go._

_Miranda chuckled in his ear, “I had some help.”_

_She pulled back and moved slightly allowing him to see who was standing waiting patiently behind her._

_“Gideon,” Rip smiled._

_Gideon nodded before moving them inside, closing the door behind her, “It is wonderful to see you again, Captain.”_

_With a grin Rip wrapped an arm around her pulling his best friend to him, “You too.”_

_“Rip,” Miranda whispered hopefully, “Where is he?”_

_Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Rip smiled, “Your son is having a nap,” he offered his hand, “Do you want to see him?”_

_Joy covered her face and Miranda took his hand, following him to Jonas’ room and taking a tearful breath in as Rip slowly opened the door. Letting her inside Rip watched her move closer to the cot where Jonas was fast asleep._

_He moved to hold her as Miranda let out a choked sob when she saw her baby for the first time in six months._

_“He’s so big,” Miranda whispered, resting her head against his shoulder, “I’ve missed so much already.”_

_Rip held her in silence until she turned to him._

_“I don’t want to wake him,” Rip told her, “Come on. You can tell me how you’re able to be here.”_

_Rip smiled finding Gideon standing in the living room waiting for them to return. Sitting Miranda on the couch Rip took the seat at her side._

_“They gave you the Waverider?” he asked._

_Miranda nodded, “I think they knew I am the only one who can ‘control’ Gideon other than you.”_

_Rip glanced at Gideon who looked back at him with complete innocence, before he asked, “They don’t know you’re here?”_

_“I calculated that Captain Coburn shall be less reckless during her missions if she is able to see you and her son,” Gideon explained, “I have also found a way to ensure that the Time Masters are unaware of any time you spend together. If you are careful, and follow my instructions, then you can be together with your son.”_

_Trying to take this in, Rip made him and Miranda tea. Gideon could eat and drink if she wanted to blend in but didn’t need to. They sat and Rip listened as Miranda caught him up with the past six months. They talked about innocuous things until Gideon tilted her head._

_“Captains,” she said, “I believe Master Hunter is awake.”_

_Gurgling came through the monitor seconds later and Rip nodded, “I’ll get him.”_

_Heading back into the nursery, Rip smiled to find Jonas awake chewing on the rabbit. Seeing Rip, the little boy squealed in delight, reaching out to be picked up._

_“Hello, Little Man,” Rip scooped his son up, “I have a surprise for you,” he chuckled seeing one bare foot, “But let’s find your other sock first so you’re presentable.”_

_Jonas giggled as Rip bounced him while he searched the blankets for the missing sock. Finding it, he fixed his son before heading back to the other room. Pressing kisses to his son’s chubby cheeks to keep him giggling, Rip opened the door. Miranda stood, her eyes filled with longing._

_“Miranda,” Rip said softly, “Here’s your son.”_

_Slowly she moved closer, reaching out to gently stroke the little boy’s soft cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as Rip passed their son to her. Jonas giggled grabbing at her hair and Rip wrapped an arm around her pressing a kiss to Miranda’s temple._

_He caught Gideon’s smile as she watched them._

_Their family reunited._

*********************************************

Rip took a seat in what Gideon had called the parlour.

“Okay,” he said finally, “Tell me what happened?”

Gideon took a seat across from him, “I found a way for you and Miranda to be together with Jonas but as I said the Time Masters discovered this once again.”

“How?”

“I do not have that information, Captain,” Gideon told him, “If I did then you would not have been caught.”

Rip shook his head, “Alright, then what happened that sent you to find me?”

“As I said Miranda contacted me,” Gideon replied, slight annoyance seeping into her voice, “I have no knowledge on what she has been doing nor how she came across the information. My mission was to retrieve you and Master Hunter.”

Rip grimaced before asking, “Do you have any idea where she might be hiding out?”

Sadly, Gideon shook her head, “I do not. I was hoping that you might be able to think of something. Now that you are onboard once more, it was my hope your memories would begin to leak through the block.”

Letting out a sigh, Rip leaned back, “I don’t. And a part of me doesn’t want to find her because all I really remember about her is that she walked out on us.” He waved his hand to stop Gideon correcting him, “I know now it’s not real, but it’s been that way for the past few years and it’s in my head. Along with a stupid song.”

Gideon looked at him thoughtfully, “What song?”

“Just one from a movie Jonas likes,” Rip shrugged.

“Please sing what is going through your mind,” Gideon said.

Rip stared at her, “What?”

“Humour me, Captain,” Gideon said.

With an annoyed sigh, Rip began to sing, “You’ve got a friend in me. You’ve got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed...”

“Code accepted,” Gideon interrupted, a smile on her face.

“What?”

Gideon tilted her head, “Accessing. I have co-ordinates for Captain Coburn.”

Confused Rip demanded, “Why now?”

“Because the song was an access code,” she explained, “It was implanted within my systems so that I could not access it until you provided the code. Likely to ensure the Time Masters never found the information.”

Rip stared at her, “I don’t…

“You and Captain Coburn are both brilliant,” Gideon told him, “This does not surprise me. We should call Miss Lance and Master Hunter to the bridge so we can head to the co-ordinates as soon as possible.”

Rip smiled as Jonas came running out the galley and over to him, catching his son in a tight hug Rip smiled.

“Daddy,” he cried excitedly, “I beat Sara five times at the matching game.”

“Wow,” Rip gasped, “That’s wonderful. Did you let Sara win any games?”

Jonas nodded, “She won twice but it was very close both times.

Lifting his little boy into his arms, Rip carried him through the corridors, aware that Gideon was explaining to Sara where they were going now. Jonas wrapped his arms around Rip’s neck and his head dropped onto Rip’s shoulder.

“Tired, Little Man?” Rip asked rubbing the little boy’s back.

“Uh hu,” Jonas sighed, “Are we going home soon?”

Rip wished he could tell his son yes, wished that he could assure the little boy everything was going to be fine.

“Not just yet,” Rip told him, “We have to stay here for a bit. Okay?”

“kay,” Jonas pouted.

Kissing his son’s hair Rip hugged him close as they walked up to the bridge. He didn’t sit but stood and rocked Jonas while they waited, feeling the small boy get heavier after a few minutes.

“Are you ready, Captain?” Gideon asked as she stepped on the bridge with Sara who gently stroked Jonas’ back affectionately when she passed them.

Rip frowned, “Are you sure this is safe for him?”

Gideon nodded, “I promise, Captain. Once we have reached the co-ordinates then there is a place for him to sleep. But for now, he needs to be in the seat and restrained for his safety.”

“Okay,” Rip gently roused his half-asleep little boy, “Hey, Little Man you have to wake up,” at the annoyed groan, Rip rubbed his arm, “Jonas, I need you to be a good boy.”

Grumbling Jonas sat on the seat, allowing Rip to lower the restraint over him. Rip sat at his side doing his best to keep the boy awake.

“Let’s go now,” he stated sharply.

Gideon nodded and slid into the pilot’s chair, with ease she started the engines and they were away again.

“Are you nice and cosy?” Rip asked as he tucked his son in to the bed in what Gideon told him was once his room.

Jonas nodded as he hugged the teddy bear Gideon appeared with just as Rip was putting him to bed.

“Okay,” Rip kissed the little boy’s forehead, “Gideon has told me she is watching over you, and if you need me, I will be here in a minute.”

“Are we going home soon, Daddy?” Jonas asked plaintively.

Rip winced at the question before saying, “I don’t know, little man.”

“Is it because of the bad man?”

“I don’t want you to worry about him,” Rip said, “Because we are completely safe here.”

“But…”

“Jonas,” Rip cut him off, gently stroking his son’s cheek, “I promise, I will never let anything happen to you.”

The little boy nodded and hugged his father tightly. Rip took a deep breath overwhelmed by how much he loved his son.

“Okay, little man,” Rip lay Jonas back down and he cuddled his new bear again, “Time to sleep. I will see you in the morning. I love you so much.”

Jonas’ eyes closed, and he murmured, “Love you, Daddy.”

Waiting until Jonas was fast asleep, Rip slipped out of the room finding Gideon standing outside.

“He is wonderful,” she said with a smile, “In many ways like you but I see a great deal of Miranda in him as well.”

Rip sighed, “He is amazing, and I can’t imagine life without him.”

Gideon touched his arm, “You will never lose him as long as I have anything to say about it.”

Smiling at her Rip took a deep breath, “Okay. You can watch over him while we look for Miranda, right?”

“Yes, Captain. Jonas shall be monitored at all times.”

“Good.”

Gideon motioned him forward, “I suggest we head to the bridge and work on locating Captain Coburn.”

Taking one last quick look at the room where his son was sleeping Rip started forward.

Gideon stood at the centre console looking at a holographic image of the planet below them.

“Where are we?” Rip asked from her side.

“A planet called HU5688b,” Gideon replied.

Rip wrinkled his nose, “Catchy name.”

“It is the designation given to it by those who claim sovereignty,” Gideon explained, “It is a mining colony and the residents refer to it as Hub.”

“Makes sense,” Rip mused, “So, can you find Miranda down there?”

Gideon tilted her head thoughtfully, “The ore that is mined on the planet interferes with the ship’s sensors. The only way to locate a specific individual is by being on the surface.”

With a grimace Rip nodded, “Fine. We’ll go down.”

“Actually, Captain,” Gideon stated, “I suggest that myself and Miss Lance search for Captain Coburn. If this is a trap, then you must remain with Master Hunter to ensure his safety.”

“What if something happens to you on the surface?” Rip asked, “I can’t run this ship, I don’t remember how.”

Gideon took his hand, “This body is only a construct, if it is destroyed I will still be onboard the Waverider but,” she stopped him saying anything else, “Miss Lance and I shall be fine.”

Rip took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay but I want to be able to hear at all times.”

“Of course, Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Miranda let out a soft sigh as she cuddled close to Rip who was sliding his fingers through her hair. She’d missed him so much, missed talking through theories with him, missed falling asleep in his arms and missed waking in the morning to his smile._

_“This will work?” Rip murmured, “Won’t it?”_

_She chuckled, “If we follow Gideon’s orders, it will.”_

_Rip sighed softly, “I’ve missed you.”_

_Miranda turned and kissed him. Rip pulled her close again, sighing in annoyance as a knock came on the door._

_“Captains,” Gideon called from the other side, “I am sorry for the interruption, but I cannot soothe Master Hunter back to sleep. Even though I have tried everything the books have told me to.”_

_Rip laughed, sliding out of bed he quickly pulled on the pyjama bottoms before heading out to find Gideon looking more than a little put out. Miranda pulled on the top half of the pyjamas and followed on. Gideon had removed the baby monitor Rip had sitting on his bedside cabinet before they went to bed, advising them that she would be watching over Jonas all night so there would be no need for the monitor while she was here._

_Heading into Jonas’ bedroom, where the little boy was sitting, screaming with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Rip scooped their crying son up into his arms and tucked the little boy against his chest. Walking the room, Rip bounced the boy gently while he sang softly to him. Jonas’ cries lessened. Rip took the bottle Gideon offered him and began to feed the little boy._

_Soon Jonas was fast asleep again._

_Gideon tilted her head in confusion turning to Miranda who smiled as she watched Rip gently rest Jonas back in the cot and cover him up once more. Turning he motioned them all out the room, so they didn’t wake their baby._

_“I tried to carry, and sing to him, so I did not have to disturb you both on your first night back together. He would not calm, and he would not take the bottle even though he was obviously hungry,” Gideon said annoyance in her voice, “Why did it work for you and not me?”_

_Rip shrugged, “I have the gift.”_

_Gideon frowned at him as Miranda chuckled softly._

_“My voice is deeper and not synthesised,” Rip replied, wrapping his arm around Gideon and giving her a hug, “It’s the vibrations that calm him, not the singing.”_

_“Don’t feel bad, Gideon,” Miranda rested her hand on Gideon’s shoulder, “At least you had an idea how to soothe him. I didn’t.”_

_Rip hugged her, “You will, you’ll learn just as I did.”_

_“You should both return to your bed,” Gideon told them, “I shall continue to monitor Master Hunter.”_

_Rip smiled, “He should sleep until morning now but thank you, Gideon.”_

_“Goodnight, Captain Hunter,” she smiled, “Captain Coburn.”_

_Effectively dismissed, Miranda took Rip’s hand leading him back to bed. Even if Gideon was right and could ensure the Time Masters didn’t discover them, Miranda was not wasting any time with her husband._

*********************************************

Sara grimaced as she stepped out the small vessel Gideon piloted onto the surface of the planet. The air was heavy with red dust and she was relieved Gideon had ensured Sara wore a breather before stepping onto the surface.

She looked around the world she was suddenly on. Sara had seen a lot since the Queen’s Gambit had gone down but never had she thought she would be on another planet.

After the Mirakuru incident, the League believed she was dead thanks to Nyssa, and she moved to Central City to start a new life. Getting a job in the gym, Sara picked up her college courses hoping, once she finished them, she would know what she wanted to do with her life.

The apartment she’d found was nice, close to her work and the college, as well as her mother.

The day she moved in she’d found Jonas sitting in his doorway watching her carry boxes from the car, he was so cute and inquisitive that Sara instantly fell in love with the little guy. Rip was another matter. Sharp, defensive Sara took a while to get used to him, but they warmed up to one another as she came to understand he was so defensive because he was a single parent whose wife had abandoned him with a child, and they became friends.

It was the biggest victory in their friendship when Rip asked her to watch Jonas for a few hours. Everything that was happening was just insane, but she couldn’t not help stop whoever was trying to hurt the little boy she adored.

“Where are we going?” she asked Gideon after a few minutes.

“The information I have,” Gideon replied as she continued walking, “Only gives me a general area. I shall be able to locate Captain Coburn once we are in closer proximity.”

Sara grimaced, “Great.”

“If you wish to make another suggestion,” Gideon noted without looking back, “I am open to them.”

Shrugging Sara followed the other woman, or whatever she was, towards the small collection of buildings in the distance. They’d been walking for about ten minutes when Rip called them for an update. Sara chuckled slightly as she listened to Gideon advise they were fine and basically telling him to stay quiet while they were on the surface. It was interesting to listen to her handle him, Rip was always a bit highly stung especially when it came to Jonas and Gideon obviously knew him very well.

“One thing has been bothering me about all of this,” Sara spoke up after they’d walked a little more.

“Which is?” Gideon glanced back at her.

“Why have Miranda leave him?” Sara asked, “Why not let them think she was dead? It’s more permanent.”

Gideon nodded, “My hypothesis is that they felt if Captain Coburn did contact Captain Hunter after he believed she was deceased he would instantly take her into his life again. A miraculous return by someone he loved and who loved him. But if she left him, with an infant son…”

“There would be mistrust if she reappeared. Rip wouldn’t listen because all he’d remember would be her leaving him and their son,” Sara shook her head angry at the thought, “These Time Masters are devious bastards.”

Gideon tilted her head, “Yes, they are.”

Reaching the outskirts of what Sara realised was a small town, Gideon pulled out what looked like a phone and started to tap a few buttons.

“Should I ask?”

“Captain Coburn will have her wedding ring with her,” Gideon explained, “It is made of a metal that I can track, even through the interference.” Gideon returned to studying the screen and focussed on a small building at the edge of the street, “Follow me.”

Reaching the building Gideon stopped again and turned to Sara with a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I am now getting a conflicting signal from the other side of the street,” Gideon explained, irritation in her voice, “Honestly, the pair of them are too smart for their own good sometimes.”

Sara sighed, “So, what do you suggest we do?”

“We check both domiciles,” Gideon told her, “You take this one and I shall check the other. Be careful. Captain Coburn is as well trained as you are in hand to hand combat. Plus she picked up Captain Hunter’s tendency to have at least one hidden knife on her.”

Not quite sure what to say to that piece of information, Sara simply nodded.

“Call me if you need me or if you find Captain Coburn,” Gideon ordered before she left Sara alone staring at the door.

Wishing she had any of her weapons on her, other than the taser Gideon had provided before they left the ship, Sara opened the door. The inside was dark, but she could hear someone moving around. Focussing on her surroundings, the way she had been trained to do, Sara stepped inside. 

Moving slowly Sara’s senses were heightened but she was somehow taken by surprise from behind as a body collided with her. Being thrown forward Sara reached out and managed to stop herself on the wall. Spinning she saw a figure standing, small and wrapped up she couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman. The person attacked again, and Sara barely managed to get out the way but was struck a moment later. She blocked several more punches, but her attacker knew this place better, and possibly had a way to see in the dim light forcing Sara to lose ground backing her into a corner.

Her attacker closed in and Sara grabbed the taser, since they were now close enough, but she miscalculated. Before she could use the taser, her hand was grabbed and the only weapon she had was thrown across the room.

“Captain. Stop,” Gideon’s voice snapped from nearby.

Sara took a slow breath as her opponent stepped back, removing part of her mask revealing a woman. From the small part Sara could see of her features there was a familiarity to the woman.

“Gideon?” she demanded angrily, “What are you doing here? Your orders were to find Rip and Jonas, to get them to safety.”

Gideon stepped forward, “And I have, Captain. They are onboard the Waverider waiting for you.”

Miranda let out a gasp of relief at Gideon’s reply. It had been a long few days as she hid from the Time Masters, desperately hoping that Gideon was able to find and protect the two people Miranda loved more than anything. Who she hadn’t seen in three years.

Turning to the woman watching them she asked, “And you are?”

“This is Miss Lance,” Gideon answered before the other woman could, “She is Captain Hunter’s neighbour and friend. She insisted on coming to help protect your son.”

Hearing the rebuke and warning in Gideon’s voice, Miranda nodded to the blonde, “Thank you. And sorry about attacking you.”

“No problem. And it’s Sara.”

“Miranda,” she reciprocated before turning back to matter at hand, “Gideon, where’s the ship?”

“Just outside town, Captain,” Gideon replied, “We should go now unless you need to retrieve anything?”

Miranda motioned the pack she wore on her back, “I have all I need.”

“Then we should leave now,” Gideon told them, “We cannot remain in orbit for much longer.”

Nodding Miranda motioned Sara to follow Gideon while she took the rear. After retrieving the taser Sara started out the building and Miranda followed on knowing that she would see them soon.

They walked back to the ship in silence, Miranda wanted to talk to the blonde woman who had come with Gideon to find out exactly what her relationship was with Miranda’s husband and son. But in all honesty, she was too scared to ask.

Reaching the jumpship, Miranda took her seat next to Sara as Gideon slid into the pilot’s chair.

“Captain Hunter,” she said as the ship began to ascend, “We’re on our way back. Captain Coburn is with us.”

Miranda frowned that she didn’t get to hear his reply, to hear his voice but it would only be a few more minutes and she would be with them once again. Watching the planet that had been her refuge for the past few days Miranda felt relieved to be leaving. A few moments later, as the sky turned to black, she saw the ship waiting for them.

She’d be able to hold her baby in her arms again soon.

Rip stood on the bridge waiting for his wife to be brought back onto the ship. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, wasn’t sure of anything anymore other than Jonas was all that mattered.

“The Jumpship has now landed, Captain Hunter,” Gideon’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “We will join you on the bridge in a few moments.”

He nodded before adding, “Thank you, Gideon.”

Taking long slow breaths to calm his nerves, Rip watched the doors waiting for them to open. Finally, after what felt like forever, the doors opened, and Rip saw her standing there.

Dressed in several layers and covered in red dust, her long black hair fell around her face as she stared at him.

“Rip,” she breathed.

As Miranda neared him, Rip automatically took several steps back. At her hurt look he shook his head, not sure why but not able to close the gap between them.

Miranda stared at him, “Rip, I know this is confusing for you.”

“I remember you walking out,” Rip said softly trying to temper the anger that was surfacing, “I remember holding Jonas while he sobbed reaching for you as you left us. You left your son.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered sadly, “Rip, I didn’t want to leave you but when they found us again, we had no other choice. Druce told us the only way to protect Jonas from the others was to alter your memories. At the time, we still believed that he gave a damn about us and it was the only way to protect Jonas, to protect our son.”

Rip shook his head, “I don’t remember Druce or anything about the Time Masters.”

“Do you remember me?” Miranda asked softly, “Do you remember how much I love you?”

“I know you did,” he replied, “Once.”

Miranda closed the space between them and rested her hands on his chest, “Always.”

Looking down into her dark eyes, memories stirred, slow and nothing he could grab a hold of, but his hand slowly moved to stroke her cheek.

“We’re together again,” Miranda whispered, “And once this is over, we’re going to be a family.”

Before he could say anything, Miranda’s lips touched his. Without thought, Rip pulled her close as their kiss deepened.

In another part of the ship, Gideon smiled to see them together once more.


End file.
